Heir's of Hogwarts Book I
by FoxDemonGirl
Summary: this is realy a story about a girl who is chosen to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry alongside Harry and his gang Her name is Amaya Yuki she also goes with her friend Emiko Yuri.
1. The Letters

summery this is realy a story about a girl who is chosen to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry alongside Harry and his gang Her name is Amaya Yuki she also goes with her friend Emiko Yuri.

Ch.The Letter

Amaya Yuki and Emiko Yuri was sitting on a plane going to Paris France to visit Amaya she was 11 she lived in the US along with Emiko they were about 5'6 (they were both the same height). Amaya had long wavy black hair and lavender eyes she was wearing red plaid mini skirt, black socks, and black boots with a black fishnet crop-top & gloves while Emiko had long curly dirty blonde hair with midnight blue eyes.She was wearing black sweater dress & black boots.

When the plain landed they walked to the hotel that Amaya had booked for them when they got up into her room the spoke for the first time in hours.

"Amaya why are we here again?"asked Emiko

"Well I told you we should go shoping in Paris with my cousin but she said she couldn't go, so we're going shoping on our own"said Amaya

BANG

"What the hell was that?"asked Amaya.

"It sounded like something hit the window"said Emiko.

They walked across the room and opend the window to find a Barn Owl sitting on the window pain. The own dropped the letters that were in it's beak and flew off. Amaya picked up the letters and stared at one it read:

Miss. A.Yuki

Bed closest to the window

Room 1408

Hotel Dolphin

Sixty-first street

Paris, France

"How in the world would anyone know which bed i chose to sleep on or whih room we're in unless someone is watching us" said Amaya."Look at your's Emiko"

She looked and it had the same weird stuff that was on Amaya's

Miss. E.Yuri

Bed farthest from the window

Room 1408

Hotel Dolphin

Sixty-first street

Paris, France

"We might as well read what the letters have to say"said Emiko. Amaya opend her letter first it read:

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledor

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf.Warlock,

Supreme Mugwamp, International confed.of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Yuki

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find the enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term starts on September 1.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

P.S, if you choose to accept then you will meet with our game keeper at the airport in London to take you to Diagon Ally.

"Ok Emiko does your's say what mine says?"

"Yes it does.Do you think this is a joke Amaya?"

"If it is it was a well thought out joke"

"True but do you think we should go?"asked Emiko. Amaya thought about it for a moment the nodded and called a hotel in London and made reservations. Then she called the front desk and asked the man there if he could send a bellboy to get there things and to call a cab to the airport.

A few hours later they were on a plane to London.

A.N i don't own Steaven King's 1408 or the Harry Potter books


	2. Meetings and Shoping

A/N hope you like the last chapter oh btw this is the same day hagrid takes harry to Diagon Ally oh and just so you know i can't do Hagrid's Accent

chapter2:Meetings and Shopping

When the plane landed they got off at the Airport in London. As soon as they got their bags they saw a man who looked like about the size of a small Giant. He was holding a sign that said: Amaya Yuki & Emiko Yuri. The two girls looked at each other as if saying 'ok were in crazy town now'. They just then noticed that beside the Man was a boy that looked around their age.He was around their height he had messy black hair green eyes and glasses. He was wearing cloths too big for him. They walked over to the 2 men and introduced themselves.

"I'm Amaya Yuki and this is Emiko Yuri"said Amaya

"It's nice to meet you I'm Harry Potter"said the boy.

"And I'm Hagrid I'm the game keeper at Hogwarts and i was told to take you Diagon Ally to get your school stuff" said Hagrid

They then walked through London till the got to a place called 'The Leaky Couldren'. When they walked in the had to walk past a groups of people trying to talk to Harry the guessed that he was someone famous or something.When they finaly got outside they looked around the only thing infront of them was a brick wall and some trash cans. Hagrid tapped a few bricks and then the 3 children stared in wonder at the wall moving to form an archway. "Welcome children to Diagon Ally" said Hagrid

They walked through the arch and went walking through the busy streets of diagon ally. "Well i guess the first stop for us is Gringots that's the magical Bank."said Hagrid, "Hmm Dumbledor said Amaya had her own magical volt but that you didn't have the key,"

"I have my own vault?"asked Amaya

"Well acording to Dumbledor you do and he gave me the key."said Hagrid as he handed her a red and gold key.She shruged then they walked up to the counter the weird goblin like thing leaned over the counter and asked "Would like to make a withdrawl?"

"Yes would like to get money out of Mr.Potter's and Miss.Yuki's vaults,"said Hagrid.The goblin looked down and asked"And would these 2 have their keys?"

"Yes we do," said Harry then the 2 stepped forward and held up their keys.When the goblin finished looking at the keys he nodded and orderd another goblin to take them to the vaults.

The way to the vaults was very umpleasent when they stopped the goblin said"Vault 271"the stepped out and Amaya unlocked the vault.

When looked to see what was inside the vault they all gasped(a/n kinda like this OoO or in Amaya's case OO).Inside there were piles upon piels of gold silver and copper coins along with a whole lot of jewels(you know Emralds,rubies, dimonds,Amethysts,pearls and Sapphires.)

"This is all mine?"asked Amaya in wonder.

"Yes you better just get a handfull or so of each of the coins and we'll be off to the next vault"said Hagrid and Amaya got a handfull of each of the coins and after the finished with Harry's Vault and the vault hagrid needed to stop at. The left and Hagrid said "I'm going for a pick me-up at the leaky couldren you 3 stick together do your shopping and meet me back at the leaky couldren when you're done."said Hagrid and he left them.

"Let's go get our robes first and decide on where to go from there"said Emiko. They walked till the found a place called Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. When they walked in a woman greeted them and asked"Hogwarts too?"all three of use nodded and she said"well wait back there with this other young man and i'll measure you"

They walked over to were a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a stool. After she measured them she walked into the back of the shop and the boy asked"Hello Hogwarts too?" all three nodded."Have you got your own brooms?"he asked

"No"they all said togther

"Where's your parents?"asked the boy. Emiko flinched and looked at Amaya with a nervous look.Amaya grew up with foster parents and never knew her real family.

Amaya looked at the boy and said "I wouldn't know I was raised in a foster home" and Emiko said "Mine are back in America" and Harry said "Mine are dead."

All the boy said was 'sorry' to Amaya and Harry. Then Amaya got off the stool and went to ask Madam Malcon something when they came back she was holding their robes and said "You three can go your friend already paid" then the three left the shop. They then got all the books they needed then stopped at a pet store. When they heard it was Harry's birthday they both bought Harry a snowy owl. Amaya and Emiko decided to buy only one owl andit was a barn owl. They would both use it then Amaya also bought a pure white fox cub and Emiko a grey and white kitten. Then they got the rest of their things untill the last thing on their list was their wands.They went to Olivanders for that.

"Wands?"asked the old man behind the counter. They nodded."Well ladies first,"and he pulled amaya forward and measured her arm."Ok try this one Dogwood unicorn hair 11in" He handed the wand to her she waved it and a cofee cup that was on the counter exploded.She said she was sorry about 5 times before he said "No trouble i can repair it later, now try this one Pine dragon heartstring 13in"She waved it and the tip of Emiko's hair caught fire. Mr. Olivander put it out with a wave of his wand. they went through half the wands in the shop till he said "Hmm maybe it'll work i hope so right hold on for one minute." and with that he walked into the back of the shop holding a wand in a gold case "Try this one cherry blossom, griffen feather 14in"she waved the wand and a beautifull red lion came out of it. "Well done i never thought i'd live to see the day that wand will be sold you may have it for free madam,"said Mr.Olivander Amaya gave him a weird look but didn't question her luck. Harry was having the same trouble as she did then he found the wand the was made for him but again he had to go in the back to get it. Then it was Emiko's turn she got her's on the first try.After the other 2 payed the went to meet Hagrid in the Leaky Couldrin.

Amaya asked Harry "So if your parents are dead then were do you stay?"

"I stay with my Aunt and uncle,"said Harry then asked "where are you two staying?"

"Well i called every hotel in london and they're booked in advance so unless we go back to Paris we have nowhere to go."said Amaya

"Well i could ask my Uncle if you could stay with us till school starts but he might say no"said Harry. He almost regreted saying this cause right after he did both girls jumped on him and huged him.Screaming their thanks in french. When they got on the train they waved goodbye to Hagrid and left to #4 privit drive.


End file.
